Hell to Heaven
by EmbryCallsImprint2001
Summary: Hermione and her two brothers Josh and William move to La Push, Washington, they meet the pack and finally make some friends, two of them get imprinted on and they try to hide two massive secrets, one dark and one light, the pack try to figure it out, but when they do, will they want to know? Rated M because I'm paranoid and I'm not giving anything away.
1. New Kids?

_**Hey guys, I know that some people like my story Happy Endings so I'll be continueing that story its just that I got this idea while in the shower (yeah, the shower, weird..) And I wanted to try it out. Tell me if to continue it or**_** not!  
Here are all their years and ages:  
Sam: 25, no year  
Emily: 24, no year  
Paul: 18, Senior  
Jared: 18, Senior  
Kim: 17(nearly 18), Senior  
Jacob: 17(just turned 17), Junior  
Leah: 17, Junior  
Quil: 16, Junior  
Embry: 16, Junior  
Amelia: 15,Sophomore (OC)  
Seth:15, Sophomore  
Collin: 15, Freshman (Just turned 15.)  
Brady: 15, Freshman (same as Collin)**

**The Grangers:**  
**Mrs Karen Granger: 46, no year**  
**Mr Timothy Granger: 48, no year**  
**Joshua(Josh) Granger: 16, Junior**  
**Hermione Granger: 14 (Nearly 15, Twin), freshman**  
**William Granger: 14, (same as Hermione, Twins) Freshman**

Sam whistled happily as Collin and Brady got in the truch which was nearly full to the brim with wolves, he had taken the role of picking them up every morning and taking them to school, then picking them up and taking them to his and Emily's house after school. He couldn't wait to get home to spend some time with Emily, she was his everything. They arrived at school and everyone hopped out with a quick goodbye, Collin shutting the door after everyone.

As Sam drove away all of the wolves went to sit at out lunch table besides the farthest wall in the courtyard.  
"Hey boys!" Kim said as she made her way over with Amelia, Kim was Jared's imprint and Amelia was Embry's imprint.  
"Come on,we got a assembly!" Seth said starting to walk to the main hall, the rest of the pack following.  
They all sat down, taking up a full row of seats in the 3rd section.  
"Okay settle down settle down everyone!" Principal Wester shouted as everyone started to pile in the hall.  
"Thank you, now a few announcements, the football club is starting next monday, music class has been cancelled today due to a leak in the roof, so if any of you have music today, you have a free period, and lastly tomorrow we have some new students joining us! They come from England! If you see them I want you to make them feel welcome, now first class everyone!" He said before walking out the hall.  
"Yes! We had double music first two lessons!" Jared exclaimed  
It turns out that was one of the lessons the whole pack (it was a mixed years class) have together so they all grabbed our bags and as it was quite warm they went to their table again.  
"So..British kids? What do you reckon they'll be like?" Leah asked  
"Rich, snobby, thinks their better than everyone else." Brady said, everyone agreeing with him.  
"I miss Nessie." Jacob stated suddenly.  
"I miss Claire." Quil sighed  
"Don't worry guys, just 6 more hours!" Paul said with a little sarcastic arm swing as he finished his sentence  
"Leave off them Paul, it hurts to be away from your imprint, their all you can think about, you can't get them off your mind until you see them again." Embry argued while pulling Amelia closer to him.  
"Sap." Paul replied before starting some homework that was due in for next lesson.

The day went as usual, the imprinted wolves following their imprints everywhere or in Jakes and Embry's case, moaning about missing their imprints and the un-imprinted wolves making fun off the others and messing around.  
Soon it was time for Sam to pick them up, they all dived into the truck, including the imprintees, all relieved for school to be over and finally going to get some proper food.

"So, anything new at school boys?" Emily asked putting some muffins on the table  
"Not much, but theres some new kids coming to school tomorrow." Quil explained  
"Where they coming from?" Sam questioned  
"England, bet they're all rich and snobby." Embry replied  
"Oh! That must be the Granger family! They're moving in round the corner, you know that new white house that has just been built, I think they have 3 children but I'm not sure." Emily exclaimed  
The doorbell rang.  
"That will be Claire!" Quil shouted running to the door, pulling it open and picking up the little girl in a hug.  
"Thank you again for baby sitting Quil." Claire's mum said before waving to Emily and leaving.  
"Hi Quily!" Claire said hugging Quil again.  
"Hi princess." Quil replied putting her on his shoulders.  
"We're going to head to the beach okay guys?" Quil asked, after recieving goodbyes and Okays, he left with Claire.  
The afternoon was peaceful, the boys switching patrols and eventually going to their own houses.

-The next day-

Sam had dropped the boys off at school and they were all heading to their classes.  
Paul,Jared and Kim had English Literature, Jacob,Leah, Quil and Embry had biology , Seth and Amelia had french while Brady and Collin had Calculus.

-With Jacob,Leah, Quil and Embry-

They walked in to see a blondy-brown haired kid standing at the teachers desk while , the teacher, was asking him how much he knew on the subject.  
When everyone was sat down cleared his throat.  
"Class, this is Joshua Granger, he's from England. Now Joshua, tell the class about your self." he announced before sitting down in his chair.  
"Erm Hi. My name, as you know, is Joshua Granger, I prefer Josh though, hmm lets see... I lived in England all my life, I have two siblings, they're twins, I live with my two parents..I think thats it.." Josh said slowly  
"How about why did you move here?" provided  
"Oh. Well, we just wanted a change of scenery." he replied before getting sent to his seat at the back of the class besides Leah.  
"Hi." Josh said as he sat down.  
"Hey." Leah,Quil,Jacob and Embry said together  
"Wow..thats a bit freaky." Josh spoke with a raised eye brow  
"Ignore them they're idiots." Leah said quickly  
"So, whats your name?" Josh asked  
"I'm Leah, and those doofuse's are Jacob,Quil and Embry." Leah explained, each of the boys waving as their name was said  
The class started and Leah quickly written on a peice of paper before giving it to the boys.  
It said:  
**I think I've imprinted.**

-Meanwhile with Brady and Collin-

The two boys rushed into the class room to see their teacher, introducing two new kids they haven't seen before.  
"Brady, Collin, sit down, quickly!" She said before turning back to the class as the boys sat down.  
"As I was saying, this is William and Hermione Granger, make them feel welcome in this class..But before you sit, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" suggested  
"Erm, alright, well I'm William, call me Will or Liam, or whatever you like really..Anyway, this is my twin sister Hermione, we have a older brother, erm..we've lived in England all our lives. Thats it I guess." William explained  
"What about you Hermione?" asked  
"T-the same r-really.." Hermione said quietly, everyone had to strain their ears to hear her.  
"Ok then, both of you go sit besides those boys that came in late." ushered them to their seats before starting the lesson.

-After school-

"So, any glances of the new kids today?" Sam asked as everyone digged in to the food Emily put on the table  
"That guy, Josh, he is in our biology class, isn't he Leah?" Jacob said slyly  
"Shut up Jake." Leah replied blushing  
"Leah? What happened?" Emily questioned  
Leah mumbled something quietly  
"Speak up Lee." Seth encouraged  
"I-I think I imprinted.." Leah finally said  
Everyone started to celebrate and say their congratulations to her when Brady spoke up  
"The other two are in our Calculus class!"  
"What are they like?" Embry asked  
"Well, they're twins, and William, he seems like the chatty one, while Hermione was really quiet and hardly spoke at all, she only said 3 words after the teacher asked her a question, and she stuttered too." Collin replied  
"Must be a shy one." Sam said thoughtfully

Meanwhile Josh,Hermione and William were getting ready to face the hell that is their life..


	2. The Granger kids hell

-With the Granger kids-

-Josh's pov-  
We walked up our street nervously.  
"Ready guys?" I asked as we came to our door  
"Ready as we'll ever be.." William said, Hermione nodding in agreement.  
I opened the door slowly and then we piled in, taking off our shoes, bags and coats.  
"Where have you brats been?!" Mother shouted coming from the kitchen  
"To School Mother." I said  
"Hmm..Girl, go do the dishes!" She suddenly barked at Hermione.  
"Y-yes mother." Hermione said quietly before rushing off in to the kitchen.  
"You two, go tidy upstairs." She ordered before walking into the living room.  
We hurried upstairs, into our's and Hermione's room and started to tidy.  
"Mione better be done when father gets home." William stated  
I looked at the time, it was 4:30.  
"He comes home at 5, we better tidy quick and see if we can help her..." I trailed off  
"Theres no point,he's always looking for excuse to punish her, that will be the perfect excuse." William said before sighing  
We worked all upstairs and we could hear Hermione getting the kitchen and food ready.  
The buzzer in our room buzzed and Hermione's voice came through.  
"Foods ready, get down here please."  
"Lets go." William said before we both hurried down the stairs  
We got down stairs to see Mother sitting at the table and Hermione placing food down.  
"Evening Mother." We said before standing behind our chairs, Hermione coming to do the same.  
A door smashed open and we heard our fathers boots coming through to the kitchen. Good luck guys I thought  
"Evening Father." All us kids chorused looking down.  
"Is the house tidy?" Father asked  
"Well..Upstairs and the living room is." Mother replied looking at Hermione smugly, I looked around the kitchen, it looked spotless, what the hell?!  
"Hmm..Who was supposed to be tidying the kitchen?" Father asked, knowing fully well who.  
"Hermione." Mother replied  
"Is this true Herms?" Father smirked as he said this, he knew she hated that name.  
Hermione still looking down replied quietly. "Yes Sir."  
"Well, we'll sort that out after tea, now Herms, no food for you, go to your room, boys, sit down." He ordererd  
We all did as we were told, I wanted nothing more than to get some food up for Hermione but he knew all the tricks, he checks us after meals.  
Dinner was silent before me and William got told to tidy the kitchen up while father went to 'sort out' Hermione.  
Mother went off to watch TV, I started to wash the dishes while William cleared the table.  
"What do you think he's going to do to her?" William asked me  
"Probably the usual..I'm just worried for when he finds a bar around here, because then he'll get drunk again and I don't even want to think what will happen then." I replied to him.  
We tidied for the next 20 minutes before we heard sobbing from upstairs.  
"He must be done, she doesn't break until he's gone." William said  
"That was one of the longest sessions he's done..She must be battered.." I said worriedly.  
"Boys, go to your room and get to bed." Father said coming down the stairs.  
"Yes Father." We replied before running upstairs, knocking on our door. Its one of the rules as we share with a girl.  
"You can come in.." A quiet voice said, so we went in to see Hermione sat on her bed curled up in her pajamas.  
We sat on either side of her, she rested her head on my shoulder.  
"What did he do?" William asked  
"T-the usual." She replied in almost a whisper  
"You going to be able to go to school tomorrow?" I asked her, I looked down at her face, she had a busted lip and what would be a black eye tomorrow.  
" I'll just need to put some make up on." Hermione said before yawning and closing her eyes, soon she fell asleep on my shoulder.  
I gently laid her down and got changed myself, William doing the same before we both got into our beds and falling asleep.

Before we knew if the alarm clock was going off at 5am, unlike most kids we hated fridays, because at the weekend it was 48 hours with those monsters.  
I got up and grabbed some clothes before walking to the bathroom, just as I got there the door opened revealing Hermione, she was all showered,dressed and looked like she hadn't been battered, it scares me how she can hide her emotion so well.

"Wake Will could you?" I asked as we passed, she nodded and went to our room again.  
This was going to be a long day..


	3. Long day

**Hey guys!**

**_I need to clear something up._**  
**_What I said about Americans thinking British people are snobby and rich is not true, I am in fact myself am 100% British and please remember this is a story. I will change what I said if it bothers some people too much, I know like 98% of Americans think that British people are exactly like them,nice, kind, friendly,perfectly sane, which we are, but then the other 2% that think we are rich and snobby, I just put it in so it would be interesting for when they actually find out what they are really like, I will take it down if it hurts your feelings or anything! Love you guys_**

**Let begin!  
**

Quil,Embry and Jacob walked in to their Gym class changing room and spotted Josh getting change in a corner. We walked over to him.  
"Hey Joshua!" Jacob said as he put his stuff besides him  
"Hey guys, and please call me Josh, Joshua sounds too posh too me." He explained  
That days sport was running and the boys were amazed by how fast Josh could run, he beat Embry and he was the fastest out of the pack.  
The bell sounded as we were walking out of the gym hall.  
"Hey, want to sit with us at lunch?" Embry asked  
"Sorry, I've...got a detention." Josh said before walking away quickly.  
"Detention? On his 2nd day? Wow. Badass." Jake exclaimed as they watched Josh walk away  
"No you idiot, he's lying. He just doesn't want to sit with us." Quil explained before whacking him over the head.  
"Oh.." Was all Jake replied

-Josh's pov-

As I walked away from the guys I couldn't help but wish I had said yes, but I had to stick with my siblings. And the parents said no socializing!  
The next threw lessons went by quickly, hardly talking and staying in the dark like always.  
The bell went for lunch and I grabbed my bag heading to my locker which was besides Hermione and William's.  
When I got there I saw the twins were already there.  
"Hey guys, Mione, hows your face?" I asked grabbing her chin and inspecting her lip and eye, her lip was bleeding slightly while her eye looked normal because of the make up.  
"Fine. Can we go now?" She asked as she closed her locker  
"Yeah, let me grab my lunch." I said before getting my lunch and we headed off to the auditorium.  
We found it yesterday and decided to stay here every lunch time so we were away from everyone else.  
I sat at the edge of the stage while William sat on one of the audience chairs and Hermione sat at the piano that was in the left corner of the stage.  
"So, who's mowing the grass today?" I asked as Hermione started to play a song on the piano  
"I have to do the kitchen and living room first, but I can do it if you want." She said slowly concentrating on her song  
"I only have to do the bathrooms, I'll do it." William objected  
"I only have to do the bedrooms. I'll do it." I decided  
"You two are so stubborn." Hermione stated  
"So she speaks?" a voice interrupted us


End file.
